


Blue with a Gold Edge

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: It all started with the flash of a fin in the horizon.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Blue with a Gold Edge

It all started with the flash of a fin in the horizon.

Well, that’s what Derek’s going to stick with anyways. He doesn’t feel like telling the real story of where it all started with his family barely escaping from their burning house, running to their shed nearby the beach, where they lived for a whole week before the insurance company finally gave them enough for a big enough apartment, how he still goes there to get away from his thoughts, to punish himself for trusting someone who apparently had a notion they were werewolves.

He thinks it’s better to start there rather than the real beginning.

Anyways, he’s sitting in front of their family shed, still cluttered with a mix of their beach toys and random things that they’d grabbed in the fire (one of them was Derek’s pillowcase. Why just the pillowcase he may never know), when he saw something flicker in the horizon.

Derek perked up from where he was sitting. His family had always told him that there had once been dolphins that swam nearby their beach before some rogue fishermen scared them off. They hadn’t been seen there since, but Derek held hope that they’d return. He’d always wanted to see a dolphin in person.

He kept his eyes on the long expanse of ocean, hoping and praying that maybe, maybe he was getting a break.

Nothing else showed up, and with a heavy sigh Derek left when the sun had set fully.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He went back the next day, mostly because Laura and Cora were ganging up on him, annoying him so much he just grabbed his jacket after lunch and walked out.

The space that he tended to sit at the beach was starting to keep the similar shape, since he hardly moved. Just as he settled in, though, he caught another glimmer on the horizon, and he got back up quickly.

This didn’t look like a dolphin, with the bright blue scales trimmed with gold, but the scales looked much bigger than what a fish would be. Even from a distance, Derek could tell it wasn’t normal.

He stared at that spot for another few minutes, but it didn’t come back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pattern continued for about a week. He’d show up around lunch time, he’d see a flash of scales, he’d wait until the sun would set, he went home.

It was at the end of that week that the pattern changed.

He decided that, rather than go to the beach right away, he’d hang back and look to see if he’d get more clues on the mysterious scales. What he saw, though, blew his mind.

It was a boy laying on a rock.

The boy (man?) was laying on his back on the flat side of what looked like a rock, his hands under his head. He was semi-hidden from Derek’s view, all Derek could see was the top of his head (covered in brown hair, matted and wet, like he was swimming and just climbed on the rock). He could also see the upturn of his nose, just peeking out, and it gave Derek…things.

Derek walked slowly to the beach and took a deep breath. ‘You could do this, you can be normal.'

“This is a private beach."

Smooth Derek.

The boy jumped from his spot and turned from his back to his stomach, and Derek could see even more of his features. The sprinkling of moles on his face, the deep color of his eyes that made him think, at first, that this boy was flashing them at him. He could also see that it wasn’t a boy, but a full grown man that Derek felt break into his heart.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

The stranger, though, didn’t notice Derek’s problem, it seemed, but instead he blinked a couple times and just croaked out, "P-private?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. There’s signs that say so."

The stranger blinked again, "I didn’t see them?"

Derek’s eyebrows rose further. The amount of signs that labeled it "Hale Beach” were crazy. The chances that someone not only didn’t see it, but didn’t know it belonged to them was insane.

The guy seemed to catch on Derek’s disbelief, and he started to…well it seemed to be rambling, “Well, I was swimming along the coast, right? And I just wanted to take a break on this nice little rock, which feels really nice since the sun hits just right and I feel so warm and crisp. Did you just put it here so you can sun-bake or was it put here on accident? Maybe you threw it out there and it just became sunk in the sand."

Derek didn’t know what to do with that.

"I don’t know what to do with that."

The guy laughed. It stirred something in Derek’s gut that he didn’t want to think about, "Sorry. My dad says I ramble a lot. He likes to tell me that I talk more that the seahorses like to ride."

"I’ve…never heard that saying before."

The guy blinked. "Right. Sorry."

Derek sighed, "Well, you can stay, but-"

"What’s your name?"

Derek did a double take, "What?"

"Your name?” The guy sighed, like he was exhausted already by Derek, which rude. “Like, the thing that people call you to your face so they don’t comment on your eyebrows of doom?"

"Derek."

The guy smiled, "I’m-” And then he proceeded to say something that he couldn’t understand to save his life.

“Uh…Pardon?"

The guy frowned, "Oh right, your sp-it’s hard to say for people who’ve never grown up with it. Call me Stiles."

He wasn’t sure that was much better, but at least he could pronounce Stiles.

"Stiles then. I think that you should go home."

Stiles’ frown went deeper. "Right. Well, I’ll go."

And suddenly, he slid down the rock and went underwater. 

Derek shook his head and was just about to sit in his normal spot, when he saw something shining on the rock. He waded out to the rock and looked at what was just sticking to it. It was scales.

Scales that were blue with a gold edge.


End file.
